


Weekend Mornings

by chezor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bad Puns, Fluff, Gay Puns, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spooning, and because im ace and i can do what i want, because I said so, grey asexual character, harry loves Louis, harrys pov, larry stylinson - Freeform, or louis waking up, they barely talk about it though its just for puns, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezor/pseuds/chezor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis. Louis is a human jetpack who loves puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Mornings

It’s the little things that keep Harry going. Such as the birds chirping their sweet song, or the scent of petrichor the day after a rainstorm, or the fact that his boyfriend is clasped around his body like a human jetpack.

Weekend mornings in their apartment mean better, more “evolved” breakfasts, as Louis likes to say, laundry, and Louis sleeping like a dead weight for at least an hour or two after Harry wakes up. Sometimes, he’s a dead weight while wrapped around Harry’s body. Sometimes, Harry has to walk around, with Louis on his back, for extended periods of time.

But for now, Harry stays in bed. He’s lying on his side, feeling Louis’ chest move up and down and trying to break the tight grasp that sleepy Louis somehow manages to pull off. When he realizes that there is no way of getting out of his cage of a boyfriend, Harry works up the strength to get up with a full grown man latched to his back.

Don’t get him wrong, Harry loves carrying the weight in the morning. He trained for it. Well not specifically, but he did work out and now he can carry Louis so he pretty much trained for it. Anyway, Harry likes carrying Louis while he sleeps because if he tried to give him a piggy back ride another time of day, Louis would call him a “gross dweeb” or throw a pillow at him. 

However, in the slow weekend mornings, Louis is soft and likes to cuddle. If you said that to his face he would deny it, but it’s true. Louis Tomlinson is the biggest cuddle bug on the planet.

Harry’s successfully gotten up without any accidents and has made it to the kitchen to make breakfast. This usually wakes up Louis since the smell of Harry’s Famous Weekend Special Pancakes could wake up an army, according to Louis. One of Louis’ favorite things to do is exaggerate, as you can tell. 

A tune comes to Harry’s mind and he hums while he cooks. He feels Louis’ breath speed up and knows he is going to wake up soon. Harry stops for a moment to take in what’s going to happen in a matter of minutes. Louis is going to wake up. He’s going to be slightly grouchy but still cute. His eyes will flutter open and they’ll probably be full of crud but it’s going to be beautiful crud because Louis is a beautiful prince and princes have golden eye crud. Why does harry think about Louis’ eye crud so much? The world may never know. But it may be because Louis is pulchritudinous, as Harry’s word-a-day calendar would say, and every inch of him needs to be appreciated. 

Louis’ calves shift down Harry’s legs as he awakens and loosens his iron tight grip. The fabric of his - or Harry’s, no one knows- sweatpants catch on Harry’s hairy shins as his feet fall on the floor, Louis’ arms still wrapped around Harry’s neck.

“G’ morning,” Louis says with his sleepy and croaky morning voice. His eyes are just beginning to open and he’s still pressed close to Harry’s back so he can feel the little blinks from his eyelashes. He tries not to cry about it. Because Louis would call him a nerd. (He admits that he is a nerd)

“Hello, Sunshine,” Harry sings back. They stand for a while, swaying together and humming unrecognizable tunes that somehow blend together. Louis slowly transitions from half-asleep to awake as he shuffles to Harry’s side, pulling his arm around him. This disrupts his stirring of pancake batter but he doesn’t mind. Louis plays with Harry’s hand for a moment before sitting at the counter, noticing that Harry needs to set up the pan.

“How did you sleep?” Louis asks, mid-yawn. 

“Very well,” Harry responds with a yawn. Either because he was mocking Louis or because he caught Louis’ contagious yawn. “And yourself?”

“Excellent,” Louis says, sounding more awake and setting the table. “I had a dream that we ran a bakery together. All the kids in town really loved it and we had gay pun pastries.” They both chuckle at that.

“Gay puns?”, Harry asks, serving a pancake onto a plate. “Would you mind providing an example?”

Louis spreads butter on to his first cake while Harry delivers another onto his own plate. “Y’know, like, um, binana bread and um, asexual apple pie”

Harry freezes. “Oh I see,” he says in an expressive tone, “you get puns for yourself and I don’t get any. Nice, Lou” Harry grins to confirm that he’s only kidding

He receives a glare, “Harry, I don’t know if you noticed but panromantic greysexual puns are hard to come by” Louis looks off for a second, to think about puns most likely. “Yup. I’ve got nothing”

Harry giggles and rolls his eyes as he sits down to eat. “Oh, come on. Nothing at all?” 

“Hmmm,” Louis thinks a bit more and takes a bite of pancake before turning to back to Harry. “Okay, if it’s bad you don’t get to laugh at me”

Harry takes a bite and crosses his heart symbolically, disregarding the fact that puns are meant to be laughed at. He sits back and eats before Louis murmurs something. Harry stops, “What was that?”, he questions.

Louis sighs before speaking again. “Panapple tart and grey-ace guava smoothie.” Harry stares for a moment before letting out a snicker. Louis hits him with a dish towel for that. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” he exclaims

Harry is giggling harder and calms down for a second to say “I’m sorry, baby” before the both of them start laughing together. They stop laughing and start eating again, even though the pancakes are a little cold.  
The atmosphere is light and airy when Louis asks, “Were they really that bad?”

Harry chuckles again. “No,” he says, prolongating the o-sound. “I always love your puns. I’m a pun enthusiast; but they just sound like they taste awful” 

An appalled look comes across Louis’ face, “Awful?!”, he exclaims. “You obviously have no respect for exoctic fruits.

“Would smoothies even be served at a bakery?

“Shut up”

They finish eating in comfortable silence, occasionally giggling and Harry watching Louis laugh because it’s the most amazing experience in the world. When they both finish, Louis puts both of their plates in the dishwasher and they both walk to the couch to watch the tele.

If they spend the afternoon thinking of puns instead of doing whatever it is they were supposed to do, who can blame them.

**Author's Note:**

> i only wrote this in one draft because that's how i roll. i dont care i just have fun. i hope u enjoyed it though! please like and comment because attention makes me very happy


End file.
